Równiny Eidolon
Równiny Eidolon to ekspansywny, otwarty krajobraz na Ziemi. W cieniu Wieży Unum leży starożytne pole bitwy, gdzie gigantyczny Świadomy został pokonany podczas Starej Wojny. Grineerzy założyli liczne posterunki aby badać i rozkopywać ruiny w okolicy, bacznie obserwując i patrolując równiny pod kątem zagrożenia dla ich działalności. Równiny Eidolon '''zostały dodane 12 października 2017 w aktualizacji 22.0. Krajobraz Same Równiny mają około 5 kilometrów kwadratowych (2,25 km x 2,25 km). Znajdują się tam, poza równinami, różne wzgórza, jaskinie i zbiorniki wodne. Widoki są piękne, a w samej krainie panuje atmosfera spokoju (w momentach wolnych od ataków Grineer). W odróżnieniu od innych lokacji w grze, Równiny nie są generowane losowo i za każdym razem są zwartym, stałym i rozległym terenem, które z każdym wejściem wygląda tak samo. Równiny Eidolon dodały wiele nowych opcji takich, jak: Wędkarstwo, Górnictwo, a także zlecenia Konzu. Zespoły liczą od 1 do 4 graczy w drużynie. Każde zadanie jest uważane za indywidualne dla każdego grającego, więc nie jest dzielone między członkami zespołu tak, jak w zwykłych misjach. '''Postęp misji zapisywany jest w następujących sytuacjach: # Po powrocie na Cetus poprzez przejście przez bramę. # Po powrocie do statku gracza poprzez ekran menu. # Po ukończeniu zleceń rozdawanych przez Konzu lub wykonaniu jednorazowego najazdu co jakiś czas generowanego na Równinach. # Wędkowanie, górnictwo, czy używanie materiałów eksploatacyjnych skutkuje zapisem (złowiona ryba, wydobyty surowiec, zużyty materiał). Cykl Dnia i Nocy Równiny mają dwie pory dnia: Dzień i Noc '''. Dzień trwa 100 minut, zaś Noc 50 minut czasu rzeczywistego. Różnice pomiędzy cyklem dnia i nocy: * w nocy pojawia się więcej wrogów * poziomy przeciwników są wyższe po zachodzie Słońca, * w zbiornikach wodnych pojawiają się inne gatunki ryb * każdej nocy pojawia się ogromny Świadomy - Eidolon Teralyst wraz z orszakiem mniejszych świadomych - Vomvalystów * Pozostali Świadomi możliwi do przyzwania za pomocą kapliczki na Jeziorze Gara Toth to: ** Eidolon Gantulyst, ** Eidolon Hydrolist. Teralyst.png|Eidolon Teralyst Eidolon_Gantulyst.png|Eidolon Gantulyst Eidolon_Hydrolist.png|Eidolon Hydrolist '''Górnictwo Górnictwo jest nową aktywnością w grze. Za pomocą Zaawansowanej Wrębiarki Nosam, którą można kupić za 5 000 Reputacji Ostron u Suumbaata, można zacząć wydobywanie minerałów ze skał. Wykopać można takie minerały, jak: Pyrol, Coprun, Nyth i wiele innych. Minerały do wydobycia są w skałach, a żyły ujawniające ich położenie są czerwone, lub niebieskie dla rzadszych typów. Zaawansowana Wrębiarka Nosam ma sygnał dźwiękowy informujący nas o żyłach w promieniu 30 m. Odgłos ten jest na tyle charakterystyczny, że nawet podczas zaciętej walki da się go usłyszeć. Wędkarstwo Wędkarstwo to kolejna aktywność na równinach. Za pomocą włóczni wędkarskiej Lanzo możesz łowić podstawowe typy ryb. Ryby o łuskowatej lub opancerzonej powierzchni ciała mogą wymagać innego typu wędki, których schematy zakupimy u rybaczki w Cetus. Aby zacząć łowić ryby, wystarczy wyciągnąć włócznie wędkarską nad dogodnym zbiornikiem wodnym i bacznie przyglądać się powierzchni wody. Następnie LPM rzucamy włócznia w rybę by ją złowić. Jest też szansa że przy nieudanym rzucie włócznią wyłowimy but Grineer. Gdy już skończymy nasze połowy, możemy udać się do Hai-Luk, aby oprawiła naszą zdobycz - dzięki czemu możemy uzyskać Rybie łuski, Rybi Olej i inne organy wewnętrzne. Zlecenia Zlecenia od Konzu to kolejna nowa opcja w grze. U Konzu wybieramy misję - Po ukonczeniu każdego etapu zlecenia otrzymujemy jedną rzecz z listy puli nagród, a także dostajemy reputacje Ostron. Nagrodami mogą być : Kuva, Ognik Cetus, Oddech Eidolona, rzadkie mody, schematy do unikatowych broni, schematy warframe, relikty pustki oraz wiele innych. Syndykat Ostron Syndykat Ostron jak każdy inny wymaga zdobywania reputacji oraz poświęcenia swoich przedmiotów, aby zdobyć wyższy poziom. Po ukończeniu każdego etapu zleceń na równinach otrzymujesz Reputację. Nowi Wrogowie thumb Ghoule to jednostki Grineer zasadzające się na przeciwników które znaleźć można na Równinach Eidolon, składające się z zniekształconych, uszkodzonych lub częściowo rozwiniętych klonów inkubowanych przez kilka dni w "workach diapauzy" zakopanych w ziemi, z naciskiem na prostotę i szybkość wzrostu ponad jakość. Różne rasy Ghouli wykazują prymitywne, zwierzęce zachowanie, wyrywające się z ziemi i brutalnie atakujące każdego, kto wykracza na ich miejsca pochówku. Chociaż można je znaleźć na równinach, mogą pojawić się w większej liczbie podczas najazdów Ghulów lub w specjalnych nagrodach podczas Ghoul Purge. Są ulubionymi stworami radcy Vay Hek, który określa je jako swoje "dzieci". Ghule po śmierci wybuchają, pozostawiając po sobie toksyczną chmurę, która zadaje obrażenia od a także obrażenia , które trwa 2 '''sekundy. Podczas wydarzenia '''Najazd Ghuli '''Celem gracza jest unicestwienie Ghuli z ich kretowisk. Liczba Ghuli do wyeliminowania wynosi '''35. Drobne Funkcje Dozownik z Amunicją można włączyć za pomocą klawisza X'''. Wtedy dozownik się włącza i daje losowe rodzaje Amunicji. Można go użyć ponownie po określonym czasie (dokładnie '''3:20 '''minuty) w tym czasie dozownik się uzupełnia i nie będzie można go użyć przed upłynięciem tego czasu. Na ekranie nad dozownikiem wyświetla się licznik, który ukazuję, ile czasu pozostało do odnowienia zapasu amunicji. Kiedy dozownik zostanie wykorzystany, zielona ikona nad nim zmieni kolor na czerwony. '''Opancerzone Krypty '''często znajdują się na posterunkach Grinner i wyglądają jak Pomarańczowo, Zielone z Białym pasem wózki gąsienicowe. Można je otworzyć za pomocą interakcji z konsolą, a czasami trzeba poczekać aż się otworzy z powodu rodzaju misji, którym będzie polegać na obronie krypty przez jakiś czas aż do czasu otworzenia. Z krypty mogą wypaść losowe surowce od razu po otworzeniu, ale czasami w środku znajdują się kontenery, które można zniszczyć dla większego łupu. '''Dargyn '''te same latające maszyny, które pojawiają się w misjach Archwing. W tym przypadku można do nich wsiadać używając klawisza '''X. Są uzbrojone w działko z zapasem 75 'sztuk amunicji o niskich obrażeniach, ale o dużej szybkostrzelności . Dargyny nie są częstą jednostką w misji dlatego dobrym pomysłem było by zastrzelenie pilota Dargyna, a jeśli nie to to często pojawiają się w szwadronach po 2-3 maszyny często blisko zbiorników z wodą. Dargyn, który już nie ma pilota opada na ziemie nie otrzymując obrażeń w tej sytuacji możesz wsiąść do Dargyna i zacząć niszczyć formacje wroga z powietrza. '''Gejzery '''występują przy małym jeziorze w pobliżu '''Bliźniaczych Rogów '( na zachód od wejścia do Cetus ). Z gejzerów ulatuje potężny wiatr, który unosi każdego kto na niego wejdzie na ogromną wysokość. Nie zadaje Obrażeń Warframe'om. '''Magnetyczna Woda '''pojawia się jedynie w Nocnym cyklu. Nocą, ciała wody na Równinach, będą zasilane Energią Czuciową, która zadaje im Proces na dowolnej jednostce, która go dotyka, tymczasowo redukując maksymalne tarcze i usuwając 100 energii . '''Tysiącletnie statuetki Ryb to małe, szklane posągi rozrzucone po ukrytych miejscach na Równinach. Można je zeskanować do Kodeksu, aby zdobyć dogłębną wiedzę o Cetus i Równinach. '''Archwing '''jest dostępny do szybkiego przemieszczania się po równinach - wymaga jednak zainstalowania segmentu wyrzutni Archwing. Gdy zostanie zbudowany w warsztacie trzeba założyć go w ekwipunku. W misji można użyć jedynie Archwinga bez broni Archwinga tylko z bronią Warframe'a. Archwing aktywuje się poprzez przytrzymanie klawisza 'i wybranie sprzętu. Z Archwinga można zejść za pomącą klawisza . en:Plains of Eidolon Kategoria:Równiny Eidolon Kategoria:Aktualizacja 22 Kategoria:Cetus